An electric actuator is widely used in control of various industrial automation processes, typically in combination with various valves to form electric valves or electric regulating valves such as ball valves, butterfly valves, gate valves, or the like. The actuator utilizes a direct current motor or an alternating current motor as a driving mechanism. During operation of the actuators, the motor generates noise due to mechanical vibration. When the electric actuator is utilized in some applications with high requirement of noise such as in a heating, ventilation and air conditioning apparatus of an office, a library or a heating, the noise caused by the electric actuator can be an extremely severe issue. A current solution to this issue is constructing a noise shield to isolate the whole electric actuator or the motor. Although the isolating shield has the noise isolating effect, this noise damping solution makes the electric actuator more bulky and increases the assembly and manufacturing cost. In addition, an increase of the number of components also leads to an increased failure rate.